


Best Christmas present ever

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 'edging', 2 hour preolonged orgasm, Christmas, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Kinky Shit, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Prolonged Orgasm, Red collar, Restraints, Sub!Bucky, Vibrator, bell nipple clamps, christmas theme, play red collar, ribbon tied around Bucky's cock as a present, silk rope, steve draws bucky, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky has dressed up in skimpy christmas lingerie and had left a note in Steve's gym bag about coming up to their shared apartment for the blond's 'early christmas present'.Smut, dom/sub and kinky shit ensues





	Best Christmas present ever

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late for christmas but oh well, here it is :)

Steve was looking down at the note in his hand, fingering the smooth edges as he re-read Bucky’s handwriting which was uniform straight and small, something that was very familiar to him. The blond was still pondering about what Bucky was hiding. The note says

_Merry Christmas, Stevie. ___  
_I’m waiting in our bedroom, come and get your early Christmas present : ) _  
_Bucky xx _____

______It showed how much Bucky had recovered from his time as Hydra’s #1 asset, because the brunet had used an actual smiley face on the note, and two x’s to represent kisses._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve shifted from one foot to the other, his tight and sweaty gym clothes sticking to his skin. He had found the note tucked at the bottom of his gym bag under his clothes, Bucky must have slipped it there before he left their apartment. Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the door to their apartment, and only hesitated for a moment before nudging the door open with one hand, moved through it and closing the door behind him, flicking the lock shut so no one else could come in without permission._ _ _ _ _ _

______The apartment was empty as Steve looked around, but he did notice that the door to their bedroom was slightly ajar. Steve hummed softly and when he focused on his hearing, he heard the soft intake of breath which he recognised as Bucky’s breathing. Steve chuckled softly and walked towards the door, making his footsteps heavier than normal as he sighed playfully. “Hmm, I wonder where my Bucky boy could be”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond supersoldier heard the faintest giggle in response to his words, and when he nudged open the bedroom door, his fond and expectant smile dropped into a surprised but pleased open mouthed expression at the sight that was laid out on their shared bed.  
Bucky was laid out on his back on the bed, entirely naked apart from some select pieces of Christmas themed lingerie and the metal arm that glinted in the room’s dimmed light. The first thing that caught Steve’s attention was the thick, bright red leather collar that was secured around Bucky’s neck. The collar was a present from Steve and embroidered into the leather in gold silk thread were the words “Steve’s boy”, a nickname that Bucky loved to be called, by anyone, not just Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______And the fact that Bucky was wearing the collar meant that Bucky wanted to play._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next thing Steve noticed as his eyes trailed down the brunet’s naked body were the tight nipple clamps with tiny silver bells attached to them. The clamps were so sensitive that every time Bucky took a breath, it jingled softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then there were the red silk panties, a part of a set that Steve had also gotten for Bucky. They were especially tailored for men to fit the male hip width and cock. But the thing that made Steve even more curious was the glimpses of ribbon that were peeking out from underneath the hem of the panties._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky was watching Steve, biting his lip shyly as the blond looked him up and down. “Merry Christmas, Stevie” he says softly, smiling nervously at the blond supersoldier, his body squirming slightly when Steve stays quiet, just watching him which made the brunet flush even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir?” he tries to prompt Steve to talk, and the formal title was what Steve had been waiting for. A predatory smile appeared on Steve’s lips and he stalked forward, still fully clothed in comparison to Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm, my beautiful boy, you’ve spread yourself all out for me?” he murmured, wrapping one hand around Bucky’s ankle and pulled him closer which made the brunet giggle excitedly, his bell nipple clamps jingling at the movement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Sir” he says obediently, legs falling open to show off his bulge._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don’t see a Christmas present, though, I just see my pretty boy all dressed up nice and pretty” steve purrs, eyes glinting with amusement and lust as his fingertips ran up and down Bucky’s inner thighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You gotta look under my panties, Sir” Bucky murmured, his thighs trembling under Steve’s touch as he struggled to stay still._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do, do i?” Steve’s fingers moved to glide over the red silk and then hooked under the hem to pull down the red material, humming softly when he saw that the ribbon he had seen before was actually a Christmas themed ribbon that was tied in a bow around Bucky’s soft length that was slowly thickening under Steve’s gaze. “Oh, little boy, all of this is for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky nods breathlessly. “It’s an early Christmas present for you, Sir. I hope you like it”  
“Oh, baby boy, I love it. I love you” steve slips the silk panties back up and gently pats Bucky’s bulge and squeezes slightly which makes Bucky squirm again. “C’mon, get up. I can see you want to play and I’m in the mood to play too”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky immediately stands up and drops to his knees in front of steve, looking up at him with wide eyes. Steve chuckles and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, tugging firmly which made Bucky purr happily, mouth falling open automatically. The action made Steve smirk and he tugs at Bucky’s hair again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So goddamn needy, aren’t you, boy? Dressing up so pretty and slutty for me and now you want something to fill your needy mouth” Steve’s words make Bucky flush and he nods, grunting softly when Steve fills his mouth with four long fingers, his thumb gently stroking Bucky’s bulging cheek. “Mm, look so gorgeous with your mouth filled up with my fingers”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky swallows around Steve’s fingers and hums happily, his eyes starting to water when Steve gently thrusts his digits in and out of Bucky’s mouth as Steve pondered to himself. He crouched down so he was on Bucky’s level as he looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Hmm, what should I do with you, little boy? Since it’s so close to Christmas, I’ll let you decide what I do with you”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve gently extracts his fingers from Bucky’s mouth and trails his saliva slick fingers down Bucky’s chest and over his nipples, flicking the nipple clamps which made them jingle cheerily which mingled with Bucky’s choked moan at the sharp painful pleasure. Bucky squirmed but stilled quickly and panted softly as he looked at Steve pleadingly. “Sir –“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“C’mon, Doll, what do you want me to do to you? It’s a very simple question” Steve was smirking at Bucky as his hand slid up to Bucky’s throat and hooked a finger under the red collar, using it to tug Bucky forward till their lips were just brushing against each other. Bucky whined needily and tried to move forward so their lips met but Steve shifted his grip on the collar to hold him back, tutting softly. “Nuh uh, sweetheart, no kisses till you tell me what you want me to do”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kisses” Bucky murmurs, trying to press closer to Steve but Steve shook his head, smiling softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Baby boy, tell me or I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you there with your favourite vibrator in your hole”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky flushed hotly and squirmed on his knees, whimpering softly when the ribbon around his cock acted as like a cockring and became tight around his slowly thickening length._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh baby, you like the idea of getting tied up and left alone, hmm?” steve purrs, his fingers on his other hand tugging at the nipple clamps, making them jingle. “What if I tied you up just like I said and slip in the vibrator, but instead of leaving you alone in the room for a couple of hours, I’ll draw you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky relaxed because Steve has drawn him before when he was tied up, and while they never used the vibrator before while Steve drew him, he was sure he could handle it. But Steve saw the look of relief and chuckled darkly, firmly tugging at the brunet’s collar. “Oh doll, don’t think I’m going easy on you. I’m going to set the vibrator high and you aren’t allowed to move”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky lets out a broken moan at the idea and his cock was tenting his panties, a damp spot appearing on the front of the silk material from his precome. Steve chuckles and gives Bucky’s collar another firm tug. “C’mon, Doll, go get up on the bed, hands on the headboard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky nods and scrambles to his feet, yelping under his breath when Steve kept his finger hooked under the collar which resulted in Bucky bent over at the waist in order not to choke himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So eager, little boy” Steve chuckled as he got to his feet and pulled Bucky closer to press a loving kiss to Bucky’s lips before landing a swift smack to Bucky’s ass, making the brunet yelp and jump forward against Steve’s chest, flushing heavily. “Go on now, on the bed”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky nodded breathlessly and moved quickly over to the bed, lying on his bed and propping his head up on the pillow as he grabbed onto the headboard and let his legs fall open to show off his bulge and panties before looking over at Steve, panting softly and waiting for Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve smiled fondly at the brunet, just looking him up and down and taking in his body and attire. “Gorgeous” he murmured under his breath before turning to their play cupboard and pulling out the silk rope, a large vibrating dildo and bottle of lube. He moves back to the bed and knelt on one knee on the mattress so he could lean over the brunet and use the silk rope to tie Bucky’s wrists to the posts of the headboard. He slips a finger under the bindings to check the tightness and looks down fondly at the brunet. “How’s that, Doll? Too tight?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nuh uh, Sir. Green sir” Bucky murmured, automatically checking the bonds and smiling softly up at Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good boy” Steve gently caressed Bucky’s jaw and leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and then moved to kneel between Bucky’s spread legs, the vibrating dildo held in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other. “Now stay still for me. Ready, little boy?”  
Bucky nods eagerly so Steve gently caresses Bucky’s bare thighs and hooks his fingers under the hem of the silk panties and sensually pulls them down to reveal Bucky’s erect cock, the ribbon stretching as much as it could. He then pulls the panties down his legs and tucks the red material into the waistband of his gym shorts, smirking at the brunet before his attention fell back to Bucky’s crotch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh baby, look at your pretty cock, all flushed and straining against that ribbon” Steve croons, lightly fingering the Christmas themed ribbon lightly between his thumb and forefinger. “Maybe I should undo it for you, hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky nodded frantically, whining softly as he squirms under Steve. Steve hums softly and leans down to grab the end of the ribbon with his teeth and gently pulled on it to undo the knot, the ribbon falling away and releasing his cock from its tight confines. Steve chuckles softly and presses a glancing kiss to the tip of Bucky’s cock which made the brunet groan softly and arch his back. Steve gave a reprimanding smack to Bucky’s thigh, tutting softly. “Told you not to move, little boy”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky gulps and tries to relax on the bed, his fingers flexing slightly into fists before relaxing completely, letting out a deep breath and letting his eyes fall shut. “Sir” Bucky whines softly, holding back the urge to squirm against Steve’s touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s alright, Doll, I’ll let it slide because you’re dressed so pretty in Christmas lingerie. But I do want you to remember the rules once I sit in that armchair and start to draw you, alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky hums and nods in understanding, letting out a shaky breath as he looks at Steve down his body, flushing even more at the sight of Steve in-between his legs. Steve chuckled softly at Bucky’s flushed reaction and poured a dollop of lube onto his fingers and warmed it up between his thumb and fingers before gently circling Bucky’s puckered hole. Bucky groaned softly and let his hole relax so Steve could slip in one fingertip. Steve cooed softly and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Bucky’s knee to reassure Bucky as he slipped his whole finger into Bucky’s hole, aided by the lube, and started to gently ease it in and out slowly. Steve hums softly at Bucky’s soft breathy moans and gently slips in a second finger, and then a third, scissoring Bucky’s hole open and loving the noises that Bucky made._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm, you’re such a slut for me, baby boy, such a slut for my fingers” Steve murmured, blowing cold air on Bucky’s stretched hole which made Bucky whine needily, body trembling as he tried not to move. “Just a little bit longer, boy, then I’ll slip in the vibrator”  
Bucky groans softly and nods, his hands tugging softly at the silk rope. “Please, sir please” Bucky didn’t know what he was pleading for but the pleasure of Steve’s fingers were making him feel fuzzy and happy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve didn’t say anything but pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s stretched open hole and lubed the tip of the vibrator before gently positioning it at Bucky’s entrance and pushing in slightly. Bucky let out a groan and his hole clenched preventing the vibrator from slipping in. Steve tuts and gently rubs Bucky’s inner thigh to soothe him. “Baby boy, you gotta relax for me, I don’t wanna hurt you”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky whined softly but nodded, his hole reluctantly unclenching as he relaxed, letting out a deep moan when Steve presses the vibrator in one smooth firm movement. The blond only stops when the base of the dildo was flush against Bucky’s ass and he flicks the vibrations onto a 3 just to get Bucky started. Bucky let out small low groans when the vibrations started, and Steve had positioned it just right so the head of the dildo was pressed right against Bucky’s prostate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve hummed softly when he saw Bucky’s cock was heavily leaking precome onto his stomach so he wrapped his large calloused hand around Bucky’s length and squeezed tightly around the base. “Baby, if you’re already leaking precome so bad when you’re on three, I don’t think you’ll be able to make it on 10 which I want to draw you on”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky whined softly but nodded his head vigorously. “No, sir, I can do it, I promise I promise”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky’s mumbles fade into a low groan when Steve’s hand jerks the brunet’s length a couple of times before letting go and standing up, ignoring the soft needy whine from Bucky and gathering his art supplies that he needed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky desperately wanted Steve’s touch because the vibrator setting was just enough to make Bucky feel like he was going crazy, the vibrations enough to get him going but not enough to get him even CLOSE to orgasm. But Bucky knew that calling out for Steve, begging for him to touch him again would just end in more pleasurable torture._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve purposefully ignored bucky for a few minutes as he prepped his art materials, drinking in the soft moans and whines from Bucky behind him, but he eventually relented and moved back to Bucky, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Almost ready, sweetheart” Steve murmurs, patting Bucky’s chest in-between his nipples before moving away again to grab his art things and went to sit down the armchair right next to the bed. He paused before sitting down, focusing on Bucky and clicking his tongue to get the brunet’s attention. “Bucky, once I sit down, all rules apply. Understand?”  
Bucky nodded breathlessly and groaned when steve flicked the vibrations up to a level 10, his body shaking as he tries not to move. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve sits down in the armchair and he started to sketch bucky, not making any sound apart from a reprimanding clucking sound with his tongue whenever Bucky moved or writhed too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky was panting heavily, his eyes screwed shut as pleasure ran through him, his muscles tense and trembling as he panted heavily. While this was torture, it felt amazing. It felt good and it was thrilling to have Steve right there, practically ignoring him, fully clothed while Bucky was naked with a vibrator up his ass and trying not move or squirm or even come._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It took two hours and 10 minutes before Steve was satisfied and Bucky was an absolute wreck. His skin was shiny with sweat and his muscles were trembling nonstop, soft whimpers leaving his mouth and his eyes were squeezed shut. Every wave of pleasure made his whole body tense up even more and he finally made a long, drawn out moan that was against the rules that had Steve glancing over at him, pursing his lips in thought.  
“You’re doing well, baby” he said softly, the first words he had said that were addressed to Bucky in the last two hours. Bucky whined softly at the blond’s words and turned his head to look at Steve, tears of intense pleasure appearing in his eyes. He whimpered softly and begged with his eyes for relief, any skin to skin touch bound to set him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve chuckled and added the last touch to his artwork before standing up and ambling towards the bed, turning the artbook he was working in to show Bucky what he had created. It was detailed and looked exactly like Bucky, and Steve had made it look even more sensual than Bucky had realised he had looked, with dark shading and heavy exaggeration. It made Bucky whimper again and since Steve had gotten out of the armchair, he knew that the rules could be bent so he let his body go loose and arch up into the air with another wave of bodily pleasure, moaning loudly as Steve got closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, look at you, baby, so fucking dirty and needy for me, huh?” Steve purred, his hand ghosting over Bucky’s length which was heavily leaking precome onto his stomach and was a dark angry red from his prevented orgasm. Bucky’s hips bucked up into Steve’s almost-touch but Steve pulled his hand away, grinning. “Babydoll, I’m not gonna touch ya just yet, you just look so goddamn debauched and gorgeously wrecked”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky whined softly and whimpered, his hands tugging at the silk material as he continued to squirm, trying hopelessly to get away from the pleasure from the vibrating dildo but he physically couldn’t which made him whine even more. “Sir – “_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh I know baby, I know” Steve cooed sympathetically, smirking down at Bucky as he gently patted Bucky’s chest, fingers swiping over Bucky’s nipples and jingling nipple clamps which made Bucky moan loudly again, eyes squeezing shut._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir, please please please, needta come, please – its too much, too much!” Bucky was crying from the intense pleasure, his body arching up against Steve’s hand. This time Steve lets him arch up and he keeps his hand pressed to Bucky’s chest, grounding him. “Sir, sir, please please, please let me come, make me come”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, alright, calm down baby boy, I’ll make you come” Steve cooed, leaning down and brushing his lips over Bucky’s lightly as his hand trailed down Bucky’s sweaty torso to wrap around Bucky’s stiff cock. Bucky whimpers brokenly against Steve’s lips and it took six to seven firm strokes before Bucky was screaming out “sir!” and coming all over Steve’s hand and his own stomach and chest, his body arching up and tensing. Bucky was crying from the strong waves of intense pleasure, sobbing softly and his body leaning towards the blond’s large body. He was looking tearily up at Steve with glazed over eyes, groaning softly as his body shook and twitched with overstimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir – sir please, the di-dildo, its too much” Bucky mumbled and stuttered under his breath, tears continuing to stream down his face as his hands clenched into fists, tugging desperately at the bonds. Steve’s eyes softened and he nodded gently, his hand reaching out for the vibrator remote and turned it off completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky gasped softly in relief and his whole body relaxed and melted into the bed. His head fell back to lie against the pillow but he leaned up into Steve’s hand when the blond cupped Bucky’s face, his thumb brushing back and forth over Bucky’s jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh baby, you did so well, my good little boy” Steve cooed softly, his free hand gently tracing the red leather collar around Bucky’s neck, his other hand still cupping Bucky’s jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stevie” Bucky mumbled softly, his muscles looking like jelly as he laid laxly on the bed, his tears drying up and a small blissful smile appearing on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve hummed softly and hooks his finger under the leather collar and tugs at it softly. “Babydoll, do you want this off? Do you wanna stop playing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky blinked up at Steve blearily, looking confused and dazed after his orgasmic high. Steve chuckled softly and gently brushed his thumb over Bucky’s lower lip. “Bucky, baby, please give me a colour”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky hummed and leaned into Steve’s touch. “Green” Bucky mumbled, eyes flicking closed and sighing softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve sighed in relief and smiled lovingly at Bucky. “Thank you, baby. Now, do you want the collar off so we stop playing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop playing, want collar” Bucky mumbled softly, looking up at Steve with adoration in his eyes and still trying to move as close as he could to Steve but his hands were still restrained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright sweetheart, I’ll swap the collar and untie you. Just stay still for me” Steve crooned, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s forehead before carefully undoing the collar and pressing soft kisses across Bucky’s throat. Bucky hums happily, his body still thrumming with pleasure and when he shifted he heard the bell clamps jingle. Steve heard them too and he gently took them off, gently rubbing the sore red nubs with the flat of his palms as the blood flooded back to the brunet’s nipples, the pressure now released which Bucky groaned softly at. The brunet relaxed on his back, his hands and muscles loosening as he let Steve look after him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve reached into the side table’s special play drawer and grabbed their ‘around the house’ collar that wasn’t their play collar like Bucky’s red leather one. It was thin and black and Steve showed it to Bucky who hummed softly in content when he saw it, and actually purrs deep in his chest when Steve carefully latched the collar around his neck.  
“Thank you, Sir” Bucky mumbled, eyes soft and loving at Steve. “Love you, Sir”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too, baby” steve hums softly, reaching up to undo the silk rope that kept Bucky’s hands secured to the headboard. He took Bucky’s wrists and gently rubbed them and kissed the red marks that were left over from the restraints. “C’mon baby, let’s cuddle alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve settled against the headboard next to Bucky and gently pulled him into his lap and cuddled him to his chest, kissing his forehead. Bucky cooed happily and curled into a ball on Steve’s lap, his metal hand curling into Steve’s shirt and he presses his nose against the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm, such a pleasant early christmas present” Steve praises softly, his hand curling through Bucky’s hair, his fingernails gently scratching Bucky’s scalp which made Bucky turn to goo against him. “You did so well for me, Buck. Thank you for trusting me”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I always trust you, Stevie” Bucky murmurs, pressing a soft and loving kiss to Steve’s neck, eyes fluttering closed as he stifles a yawn. That made Steve chuckle and he cupped Bucky’s face and tilted his head up so he could press a sweet kiss to the brunet’s lips. Bucky hummed happily and curled tighter into Steve’s body, slowly falling asleep on the blond._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve smiled at the man who was now asleep in his lap and lets his head fall back so he could look up at the ceiling, now grinning stupidly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Best Christmas present ever”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
